Body fluids and tissue samples obtained from drug overdose cases will be analyzed primarily by computerized gas chromatography-mass spectrometry for drugs and drug metabolites. The major human metabolites of commonly abused pyschoactive drugs will be identified and their physicochemical properties characterized so that the metabolites can be identified using commonly available analytical methods such as thin layer chromatography and gas liquid chromatography. The resulting data combined with relevant data from the literature will be compiled and published so as to provide a single, readily available source of analytical data on the major human metabolites of commonly abused psychoactive drugs.